Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou
Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou (サレサレ＝ホイコーロ, Saresare Hoikōro) is the Eighth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's fifth wife, Swinko-swinko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Salé-salé is a fat man with a plump face. His hair is fair, short at the sides of his head, and longer in the middle. Personality Salé-salé is a womanizer and is often seen surrounded by naked or half-naked young women. Salé-salé's quality as a debauchee as well as a glutton is proven when he proudly disregards the succession war in the Black Whale, preferring to enjoy himself in an extravagant party with several women in bikinis as he sits naked and several unfinished foods such as pizzas litter the floor of his quarter.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Despite that, he is able to socialize as he is seen amiably talking with two female guests at the formal party.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He is also a schemer.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Plot Succession Contest arc Salé-salé participates in the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition waving at the cheering crowd. He chooses not to bother himself with the Succession War with other Princes and throws a party with several women instead, while his Guardian Spirit Beast hovers above him. The next day after the extravagant party Salé-salé holds, he gets scolded in his room by his Mother Queen Swinko-swinko for dishonoring the Swinko-swinko family name by not taking the whole Succession War seriously. He however assures her that on the day of the next dinner banquet, "the world will change". Salé-salé agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 He sends the Captain of his Mother's bodyguards Mushaho, who thinks the Prince is glad he's gone for the time being.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 369 Two women he is lying in bed with ask him about his plan for the banquet. He whispers a hint to them and resolves to have the banquet broadcast in his room.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 372 Salé-salé's Employees Active/Alive • Deceased • Former/Arrested • ''Status Unknown'' • • • • • :::::::: (*) Information in Togashi's notes from Jump Ryu! Vol 21 interview. :::::::: (↻) Working in alternating shifts with other groups. :::::::: (?) Placeholder. Abilities & Powers As a Prince of Kakin, Salé-salé holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Salé-salé received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, has hatched to protect him. As a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. Salé-salé himself is unaware of its existence. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. According to Rihan's estimations, Salé-salé's Nen beast is a Manipulator with a soliciting-type ability, which makes its control weak, but capable of influencing a great number of targets. It intermittently releases a white smoke from its mouths that has the power to sway those who inhale it in the Eight Prince's favor. The amount of smoke released and its effective range vary according to Salé-salé's levels of stress, but on average it has a radius of 7 meters. When a certain amount of smoke is breathed in, a small clone of the Guardian Spirit Beast forms above the target's head. This clone also emits the same white smoke, turning the affected person into an infected carrier that can also sway other people in Salé-Salé favor. The more loyal one is to the Eight Prince, the faster they will be affected by the smoke. The smoke and clones are visible only to Nen users, much like the Guardian Spirit Beast itself. To neutralize the smoke it is sufficient not to inhale it, which, if within range, can be easily done by blowing it away.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 374 References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family